Two Differrent Sides
by emoangel159
Summary: A new kid comes to South Park and Kyle is curious of his background but a mestery lover is jealous and try anything to get him away from Kyle.Rated T-M so language and smex and violence in coming Chapters.Ages:17 and up.TWilighty at first but changes...
1. The New Kid Comes

Two Different Paths

Kyle's POV:

I hate my hair! It's just so wild and sort of poufy, even if Bebe straightens it or tries to at least. But it's not all bad; I love how it's a really fiery red color. All my friends think it makers my pale skin and my jade eyes glow a little. That's another thing…my skin is almost a chalky white. Sucks that I have albino in my freaking family. "Bubbi, hurry and get down here! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I hurry and grab my hat and slip on my orange coat and slide downstairs. At least my hat covers my hair. As I entered the kitchen, my little brother, Ike, walked out and headed towards the door. "Kyle, I heard Kenny is coming back today from his trip from the mountains." It's been forever since I last talked with him. He's like my only real friend in South Park. I actual have. I have others! I'm not a loner; I just don't hang with them as much as I do with him. Since he was little his family became better…money wise. Him and his father finally got jobs to actually support their family. But he's the same pervert I always known. "Hello Bubbi, look at the time! You're going to be late for class!" I checked my phone...oh shit! I couldn't eat anything when I quickly grabbed the keys and my book bag. There was like 4ft of snow so I took my mom's Jeep.

"Ok, just take your seats and take out your books..Broflovski, thanks for finally joining the rest of the class today. Just sit down anywhere…" I just sat in the back and just lay back as well. Since Park High doesn't have enough advanced students, I have to be stuck in here with most of the people I've been with since elementary school. "McCormic, sit down now!" same old Kenny. He sat down on the seat on the left of me. "Hey Kyle, how long has it been since we talking in person?" "Same here…" Suddenly Mrs. Maroson told us to shut up literally, and then say she had an announcement. "We have a new student. Stanley please introduce yourself." He was quiet at first. "My name is Stanley but I like to be called Stan instead. Nothing much else to say besides that I came from Los Angeles." He looks a lot like Craig, beside the colors they wear and lighter blue eyes. But they're both really pale, more than me. Weird, cause isn't he from California? She told him to sit in the seat on the right of me. Later a note lands on my desk. 'Kyle, talk to the new kid-Kenny.' Soon the feeling of eyes starring threw me came in. I look around and it's Stan who's starring at me. I soon get eye-level with him and I swear his eyes changed colors. "Hey I'm Kyle, you?" "Stan, since I'm new came you show me around the place if it doesn't bother you." He had a really clean and sort of deep voice and its sounds...perfect in my words. "Sure, do you have your schedule?" "Yeah…" he handed me the yellow sheet of paper. Oh my fucking god! He has the exact same classes I do! "Since you have all the same classes like me just follow me around, cool?" he just gave me a weak smile and nodded. For the whole day he kept quiet towards everyone, except me and oddly Craig. They talk all day like if they knew each other for their whole lives. Or they just stare in space at each other.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Stan." But he grabbed my arm playfully and spun me around. "Can you give me a lift to my house? My parents still haven't given me my car yet." I told him it was cool. When I started the Jeep, the radio started as well. "Can I change the station?"I allowed him to push the buttons around, changing the sound of the music that came out the speakers. Stan finally stopped at a rock station that was playing Avenged Sevenfold. "Like rock?" "You don't?" he said sarcastically. "You're kidding? I actually like their music, thank-you very much." He just did a small chuckle. Then he told me to pull over because we reached his house already. "Well I'll see you later then?" "Yeah…" then he walked towards the slightly large home. Soon later my phone started to vibrate. Caller I.D.: Kenny M. 'What's up Kenny?' 'Saw you give the new kid a ride to his house.' 'Yeah, he's pretty cool. Good taste in music too.' I told him as I drove back to my house. 'Yeah, what did you listen to?' 'A7x, Atreyu, Linkin Park, and all those other people.' He started laughing on the other end. 'Didn't think you would be a rocker Kyle…' he started laughing louder. 'Hey! It all depends on the mood I'm in!' he started laughing harder. 'What mood were you in with Stan…?' he said perverted. 'Shut up! Plus there's something up with him.' His laughter lessens. 'Like what? He IS the new kid?' 'I swear to see his eyes change colors, doesn't eat lunch at all, and when he smiles he always hides his teeth, talks to Craig like if they knew each other since forever, and is really pale and comes from California.' Only silence came from the other end of the phone. 'Hell-?' 'Sorry Kyle but I have to go now.' Then he hangs up on me. What a bitch? I'll get everything handled tomorrow at school I guess. The one thing I can't ever get out my head right now are how blue they are and I swear on my life they changed colors…specifically ocean blue to bloody crimson red.

SHORT BEGINNIG BUT I JUST WANT TO GET STARTED ON IT AND SEE WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT IT FIRST:)


	2. My 'Normal' Life Takes A Change

Two Different Paths

Stan's POV:

"Guys I'm home!" "We're in the kitchen!" Yelled the oldest, Shelly who's 23, from another room. As I walked in I asked where Mom and Dad are. She said they went to get dinner. Then the youngest, Rose, walked in and sat on the counter top. "We know that you're all 'special' and all…but who was the dude?" My 20 year old brother, Raven, asked. I just flipped him off as the answer. "So who's Kyle, Stan?" My 13 almost 14 brother, Max asked. "Just somebody I asked for a ride since I don't have my car yet Max." But Raven kept eye balling me. "Stan! Take Rose to her room; she's falling asleep." She said pointing at the caramel headed girl about to sleep on the table. I picked up the 11 year old and carried her upstairs to her room and laid her in her bed and covered her up. For me Max and Rose are my favorites, probably because they're younger than me. Raven and Shelly are annoying for me because ones in collage and the other aren't in school and have a job as a scientist. I started walking out the room when I heard, faintly, Rose call my name. "Just ignore Raven, Stan. We are all 'special' in a way." She always knows how to make me feel better or cheer me up. "Thanks, you always make me feel better Rose." I could easily see the smile on her pale face. "But I just want to know is...Why or how we're here? I know I ask that a lot but I just really want to know." "Well I don't know either, just keep thinking that we have been giving another chance to do something. Just go to sleepRose."

I finally left and walked out of her room. I headed downstairs to the living room to do my homework. I started having problems concentrating. I finally finished in an hour and a half. And the reason I was having trouble was I couldn't get his freaking Kyle's jade eyes out of my head! "Forget about him Stan!" Raven yelled form behind. "Go to hell man." Then he jumped and pinned me down on the couch. "Dude, you know we're all living in it." He said in my face laughing. For a good while we just played fight until my parents walked through the door holding large paper bags. "Stan! Raven! Stop fighting, time for dinner." Ordered my mom. We both ran into the kitchen and my parents gave us 'soup,' what others would call…something else. "Rose?" asked my dad. "She's taking a nap, Dad. I'll take her bowl upstairs for her." After I was done with the red liquid, I took her plate up to Rose's room and put it on her counter top. When I went downstairs to wash dishes and put up my homework and go up to my room. Soon it gets past 11 pm and I can't sleep. While I was up I strummed on my guitar. Then I went downstairs to my baby grand piano. "Stan, why are you up?" I turned around on the stool. "You know I have troubles sleeping Mom. Just something on my mind right now-" "The Kyle Broflovski kid?" "No… Kenny McCormic. Do you know anything about them Mom?" I asked as she sat down next to me on the piano bench. "Yeah…you shouldn't be near him a lot. He's a descendant from werewolves." I knew there was something really familiar and strange about him. "Oh…I found out that Craig goes here too." "Well at least someone is here that you can talk to." She rustled my hair when she left me alone to go back upstairs.

Suddenly my stomach started growling harshly. Ugh! Since they know I have trouble sleeping and know no one will mess with me they let me drive around. And a good thing is that they gave me the keys to my favorite car today or tonight. I grabbed the keys started the engine letting it roar awhile before I drove off into the streets. The street lights are dim. I'm more a night person anyway…well what vampire wouldn't be? I decided to make a quick visit. I parked two houses away from his. Later I jumped his fence very quickly and made no noise when I climbed the tree next to his window and swiftly entered. It's a pretty big room. Then I spotted my target lying quietly in his bed, not even thinking that someone is pulling up his computer chair and sitting next to him. Ever so calmly I moved some of his hair from his face, reviling Kyle's closed eyes. I stopped when he suddenly moved and took a deep breath. But I resumed playing with his wavy, red hair. Soon a small smile grew on his perfect face. I held my breath for five minutes waiting for him to refrain from moving once more. Suddenly my stomach started to growl more aggressive than before. I slipped out his window once more closing it this time from behind. The snow under my feet crunched under each step. As I reached my car I wanted to go home to see if there were leftovers in the fridge, but could sense another human being walking towards me. And I know who exactly who he is…the dog stopped behind me. "What is it dog?" I said calmly placing my keys back into my pockets. He began to growls at my words. "You know…Stay away from him bloodsucker." He says in a semi-dark tone. I start to snicker as I turn around ending up fully smiling; proving is accusions are all but wrong. "Why does a low life dog care who I hang around with anyway? I heard and saw that in a note you sent to him; for Kyle to befriend me in the first place." His eyes became darker in the light of the street lamp. But I know he's all talk, just shooting me with fake aggression. It's a very easy expression to read on an animal's face. "You should have never come here. This is my ground." Once he finishes he begins to circle me on all fours, showing what a real dog he is.


End file.
